


Love nest - English & Spanish

by Madara_Nycteris



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fluff, Jon Snow knows nothing, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, but learns a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madara_Nycteris/pseuds/Madara_Nycteris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>A slick and soft noise comes from the tent and repeats over and over again. When he walks close to the haven, Jon cannot avoid a catching a glimpse.<br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love nest - English & Spanish

The fires are still burning in Night’s Watch camp. Jon walks over the place, full of black brothers, who are just lying close to bonfires sheltered by their cloaks. Some of them, like Sam, also had used the huge rocks to protect themselves from wind and rain, but then he sees it. A triangle-shaped tent; it is very different to the rest, and seems, by far, the best built. Judging for the aspect, the tent only can be _theirs_.

Like many other nights, One of Jon’s black brothers retired the snow from the ground, brought dry moss and put his cape on it, as the other settled his huge seal fur cloak above his improvised bed, sustaining it by two logs. Now they have a tiny impermeable camp and lay one on another’s body, covered by the bigger cape and entangled one in another. Jon only knows that Edd and Dywen call it mockingly _“The love nest”_. _“What do you mean, guys?”_ Jon was very tempted to ask, but now, in his way to Lord Commander’s tent, when only some distant watchers are awake, Jon listens and understands.

A slick and soft noise comes from the tent and repeats over and over again. When he walks close to the haven, Jon cannot avoid a catching a glimpse. Two men of the Watch are under the furs. He can see them clearly. Grenn lies on his back, grunting and panting as he holds his lover so tight that, for a moment, Jon thinks his friend’s nickname _“The Aurochs”_ suits him perfectly. When his eyes travel to the frail partner who lies ecstasic in Grenn’s strong arms, a question come to Jon’s mind _“By the stranger! How is that Grenn has not broken Pyp yet?”_. Under the furs, something is visible; the little mummer rocks his hips rhythmically over Grenn’s, and his whole body seems to tremble. Pyp distributes warm kisses over Grenn’s nose and smiles, right over his bearded face. Since Jon met Pypar, he believed the mummer was a nice guy and a brilliant man; He is always smiling and enjoys laughing with other fellows, but that sweet and warm expression is something that Jon has not ever seen. Probably, no one but Grenn has done it. Those lovely black eyes are glowing with the reflection of distant fires and, for a moment, Jon thinks that Pyp is truly gorgeous.

Moments pass and Jon stares there, equally ashamed, aroused and amazed. Suddenly, he remembers that he should keep his eyes off from Grenn and Pyp because, in first place, he wasn’t meant to be there… He was on his way to ask Lord Commander’s orders for tomorrow. Jon closes his eyes, turns around and starts to walk silently, when he hears it. A muffled moan comes from the tent. Gods! Grenn’s voice is unmistakable. Almost at the same time, Pyp’s high sighs can be heard and Jon believes that _“the love nest”_ it’s about to collapse.

When he comes to Lord Commander’s tent, the Old Bear receives him and they talk about the route for the vanguard, the horses and the food supplies. There’s nothing new about the topics of the day and, when Lord Commander invites his a cup of wine, Jon has almost forgotten the incident out there. Hopefully, they will reach the Wall in just three days, and that makes him feel happy; he just needs some rest and a warm bath. At least, today’s duties are fulfilled and, in some moments, he will go to sleep. However, Jon is about to leave, when an unexpected visitor comes.

Mormont’s raven flies into the tent; its wings are covered with a thin cape of frost, and lands on Lord Commander’s shoulder squawking a phrase that make Jon’s eyes widen like dishes. The Old Bear looks at Jon with a grim expression **“One more thing, Snow! Tell Tarly that keep my raven far from the tents. I don’t need this!”** he yells indignantly as the raven repeats over and over again **“Yes, Grenn! Yes, Grenn! Yes, Grenn!”**

*

NIDO DE AMOR.

Los fuegos aun arden en el campamento de la Guardia de la Noche. Jon camina por el lugar, lleno de hermanos negros, quienes, en su mayoría yacen cerca de las hogueras, al abrigo de sus capas. Algunos de ellos, como Sam, también han usado las enormes rocas para protegerse del viento y la lluvia, pero entonces él lo ve. Una tienda de campaña en forma de triángulo; es muy diferente al resto, y parece, por mucho, la mejor construida. A juzgar por el aspecto, la tienda de campaña no puede ser sino _suya_.

Al igual que muchas otras noches, uno de los hermanos negros de Jon retiró la nieve del suelo, trajo musgo seco y puso su capa encima, mientras el otro colocó su enorme manto de piel de foca sobre de su cama improvisada, sosteniéndolo con dos troncos. Ahora ambos tienen un pequeño campamento impermeable y yacen uno sobre el cuerpo de otro, cubiertos por la capa más grande, y enredados mutuamente. Jon sólo sabe que Edd y Dywen le llaman burlonamente _“El nido de amor”_. _“¿Qué quieren decir, chicos?”_ Jon estuvo muy tentado a preguntar, pero ahora, en su camino a la tienda del Lord Comandante, cuando sólo algunos vigías distantes están despiertos, Jon escucha y comprende.

Un ruido resbaladizo y suave viene de la tienda de campaña y se repite una y otra vez. Cuando pasa cerca del refugio, Jon no puede evitar echar un vistazo furtivo. Dos hombres de la guardia están bajo las pieles. Él puede verlos con claridad. Grenn yace de espaldas, gruñendo y jadeando mientras estrecha a su amante tan fuertemente que, por un momento, Jon cree el apodo de su amigo “ _El Uro_ ” le viene  a la perfección. Cuando sus ojos viajan hasta el frágil compañero que yace extasiado en los fuertes brazos de Grenn, una pregunta viene a la mente de Jon _“¡Por el desconocido! ¿Cómo es que Grenn no ha roto a Pyp todavía?”_. Debajo de las pieles, algo es visible; el pequeño mimo mece sus caderas rítmicamente sobre las de Grenn y todo su cuerpo parece temblar. Pyp distribuye cálidos besos sobre la nariz de Grenn y le sonríe, justo sobre su rostro barbado. Desde que Jon conoció a Pypar, creyó que el mimo era un chico agradable y un hombre brillante; Él siempre está sonriendo y disfruta riendo con otros compañeros, pero esa expresión dulce y cálida es algo que Jon no ha visto en su vida. Probablemente, nadie más que Grenn lo ha hecho. Esos hermosos ojos negros brillan con el reflejo de los fuegos distantes y, por un momento, Jon cree que Pyp es verdaderamente precioso.

Los momentos pasan y Jon aún los mira fijamente, avergonzado, excitado y sorprendido por partes iguales. De repente, él recuerda que debería mantener los ojos fuera de Grenn y Pyp, ya que, en primer lugar él no estaba destinado a estar ahí... Él iba en camino a solicitar las órdenes del Lord Comandante para mañana. Jon cierra los ojos, se da vuelta y comienza a caminar en silencio, cuando lo escucha. Un gemido ahogado viene de la tienda. ¡Dioses! La voz de Grenn es inconfundible. Casi al mismo tiempo, los penetrantes suspiros de Pyp se pueden escuchar y Jon cree que “el nido de amor” está a punto de colapsar.

Cuando llega a la tienda del Lord Comandante, el Viejo Oso lo recibe y hablan de la ruta para la vanguardia, los caballos y los suministros de alimentos. No hay nada nuevo acerca de los temas del día y, cuando Lord Comandante le invita una copa de vino, Jon casi se ha olvidado el incidente de allá afuera. Con suerte, llegarán al Muro en sólo tres días, y eso hace que se sienta feliz; sólo necesita un poco de descanso y un baño caliente. Al menos, los deberes de hoy están cumplidos y en algunos momentos, él se irá a dormir. Sin embargo, Jon está a punto de salir, cuando un visitante inesperado llega.

El cuervo de Mormont vuela dentro de la tienda; sus alas están cubiertas de una capa delgada de escarcha y se posa en el hombro de Lord Comandante graznando una frase que hace que los ojos de Jon se abran como platos. El Viejo Oso mira a Jon con una expresión sombría **“¡Una cosa más, Nieve! Dile a Tarly que guarde a mis cuervos lejos de las tiendas de campaña. Yo no necesito esto!”,** Grita indignado mientras el cuervo repite una y otra vez: **“¡Sí, Grenn! ¡Sí, Grenn! Sí, Grenn!”**.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Another small contribution to this lovely fandom.  
> Hope you like it!


End file.
